Nuances da Melodia
by Anne Asakura
Summary: As palavras eram desnecessárias quando estavam juntos.


**_Disclaimer: O Ruan pertence à T. Lecter. O Lucian pertence a mim. Nós pertencemos uma a outra. E Assim é a vida..._**

**Continuação de Partituras em Aquarela com dois gostosões se pegando. Não gosta, não leia, fikdik.**

* * *

**Nuances da Melodia**

**-**

_As palavras eram desnecessárias quando estavam juntos._

**-**

_Resposta ao desafio proposto por T. Lecter e presente para a mesma._

-

As palavras eram desnecessárias quando estavam juntos. As únicas que trocavam eram curtas e diretas, não durando mais que cinco ou seis palavras – geralmente eram monossilábicos. Não era a primeira vez que se encontravam, mas com certeza era a primeira que estavam naquela situação. Os olhos ambarinos do violinista percorriam toda a extensão daquela quarto, à procura de algo que conhecesse; tudo estava no mesmo lugar da outra vez.

O cheiro de tinta ainda fazia parte das mãos que agora corriam por seu peito, acariciando-lhe enquanto, deitado de bruços, se ocupava em alcançar o arco do violino. O instrumento já estava em suas mãos e ele dedicou-se a repousa-lo sobre o ombro, sentindo os beijos do pintor descerem lentamente por suas costas. Estremeceu de leve quando sentiu uma mordida forte em seu ombro e suspirou.

- Assim não consigo tocar. – Quatro palavras saltaram dos lábios de Lucian, acompanhadas de um suspiro. O arco estava repousado sobre as cordas do violino e uma melodia sôfrega, desafinada, demonstravam a falta de concentração que o pintor causava em si.

- Toque depois. – Duas palavras que somavam seis. Era mais do que costumavam falar em um dia inteiro juntos. Um sorriso fino escapou dos lábios crispados do violinista e ele virou o corpo, tomando os lábios de Ruan em um beijo voluptuoso.

Lentamente, deixou o violino de lado e sobrepôs o corpo sobre o do pintor, entrelaçando-lhe os dedos de uma das mãos. A outra segurava-lhe os cabelos da nuca, sem desfazer o contato do beijo por nenhum instante. Quando se afastou, ainda carregava aquele sorriso nos lábios, encarando o pintor.

O silêncio entre eles não era incômodo, tampouco pareciam importar-se com isso, muito pelo contrário: ambos apreciavam aqueles ínfimos momentos nos quais os olhos ambarinos encontravam aquele oceano em meio às areias do deserto. Lucian achava que jamais seria capaz de decorar todas as nuances do olhar de Ruan, mas não desistiria de tentar.

A camisa do pintor foi jogada de lado, assim como o resto de suas roupas. Lucian sentia-se envolvido por aquele cheiro de tinta que impregnava todo o cômodo e todo ele; um cheiro que já fazia parte da essência de Ruan há tanto tempo e que combinava _tanto_ com sua alma, que o violinista perguntava-se se não havia nascido com aquele aroma. Assim como a melodia o envolvia, as tintas pareciam fazer parte do outro.

Era conhecido como fantasma e também tão branco quanto um. Enquanto suas mãos percorriam a tez pálida, marcando-a com arranhões, Lucian enxergava o branco daquela pele como a junção de todas as cores, pois era isso que o branco era, certo?

E, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço frio de Ruan, viu-se capaz de enxergar as milhares de pinturas que ele já havia feito, como se cada uma delas estivesse impregnada em cada parte do próprio corpo. E ele tinha também uma melodia. Era baixa, triste, mas Lucian era capaz de escutá-la perfeitamente; até de tocá-la se isso fosse possível naquele momento. Mas agora, a única melodia que queria escutar, era a dos gemidos do pintor contra o seu ouvido.

Não se amavam, isso era óbvio. Para nenhum dos dois, existia a possibilidade de amor, apenas de admiração pelo trabalho que eram capazes de executar, cada um dentro de sua própria arte. Se admiravam em seu silêncio, em suas maneiras de agir e não precisavam trocar palavras, apenas olhares cúmplices já eram suficientes para saberem o que pensavam; tinham essa sincronia de adivinhar o pensamento do outro, como se os pegassem no ar.

Então, quando novamente, Lucian deixasse a catedral onde Ruan vivia, seguiriam com suas vidas, dedicando àquele momento, apenas as lembranças que vagariam por suas mentes até que se encontrassem novamente. Até lá, buscariam manter viva a arte na qual acreditavam com tanto amor, porque, se tinha uma coisa que podiam amar, era isso.

E agora, enquanto se ocupava abotoando os botões da camisa preta, relembrava da música que havia escutado no momento em que tocara a pele do fantasma, vendo todas as pinturas que ele já havia realizado. E, antes que se levantasse, sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por seu peito como se quisesse tingi-lo com todas as cores, então obrigou-se a ficar sentado, sentindo os beijos que Ruan lhe distribuía no pescoço. Estendeu uma das mãos para alcançar o violino e ajeitou-o sobre o lado oposto ao que ele beijava.

Agora se via totalmente capaz de tocar a melodia, enquanto sentia os lábios frios deslizarem por seus ombros, querendo tirar-lhe a camisa outra vez. Entretanto, Lucian sabia, nada disso aconteceria. O arco do violino deslizava com destreza pelas cordas e a música começava a ganhar vida, dançando pelo ar. No instante em que as primeiras notas deixaram o instrumento, as mãos de Ruan fecharam de encontro ao peito do violinista e o rosto se manteve apoiado em seu ombro, como se agora estivesse tomado pela canção.

Lucian, no entanto, recusava-se a hipnotizá-lo. Não era algo que faria a um colega de profissão. Quem ouvisse isso, provavelmente acharia cômico; talvez até trágico. Dois assassinos debaixo do mesmo teto, dividindo a mesma cama e trocando suas artes como forma de se expressarem ao invés de usarem palavras.

A melodia ricocheteava contra as paredes e saía do quarto, espalhando-se pelo restante da catedral. Os ecos das vozes dos anjos de Deus (um Deus que agora não estava mais presente em Terra, segundo Ruan, mas que continuava sempre ao seu lado através das imagens) podiam ser ouvidos, como se fossem a própria canção; uma canção feita especialmente para o filho daquele Deus banido de sua própria igreja.

Mas o violinista não se importava, apenas lembrava-se de uma conversa que haviam tido em uma outra oportunidade; talvez a mais longa que tivessem trocado em sua vida.

_- Meu pai é Deus, Lucian._ _– O pintor dizia, deslizando os dedos cheios de tinta por suas costas: laranja, vermelho, azul e tantas cores das quais Lucian jamais se lembraria._

_- Se o seu pai é Deus, minha mãe é uma Santa, Ruan. – As palavras correram pelo ar, se esparramando de encontro ao chão. Houve um curto silêncio, antes que a única gargalhada que dessem juntos, preenchessem o local._

- Parece que somos mesmo iluminados com as nossas dádivas. – O violinista disse, alcançando o instrumento e começou a tocar

Assim como fazia agora. Mas desta vez não havia tinta. Apenas as mãos dele lhe fazendo carícias sutis que em nada atrapalhavam a concentração do violinista para continuar com a melodia. Seus olhos semi-cerrados se concentravam na imagem do Deus que havia tomado como seu próprio. Sentiu os dedos de Ruan deslizarem pela Aquamarine em seu pescoço, mas não o repreendeu por tocar seu tesouro – era capaz de compartilhá-lo com ele, pelo menos naquele instante.

Quando a melodia chegou ao seu fim, em uma nota mais longa e sôfrega, acompanhada por um suspiro ao sentir os dentes de Ruan cravados em seu pescoço, Lucian afastou o arco do violino, repousando o instrumento sobre o colo. O pintor então afastou-se, dando espaço para que ele alcançasse o estojo de couro negro e guardasse, com todo o carinho, o instrumento dentro deste, junto do outro arco que permanecia em repouso, até que fosse a hora de usá-lo.

O violinista terminou de vestir-se e pegou um chapéu sobre a cômoda, ajeitando-o sobre a cabeça. Tinha os cabelos castanhos presos por um elástico, mas mesmo assim, alguns fios rebeldes insistiam em cair-lhe sobre o rosto. Ele não disse nada; não precisava dizer, pois Ruan já sabia. Seus olhares se cruzaram por pouco mais que alguns segundos, antes que Lucian sorrisse amargamente e se virasse, abrindo a porta e descendo as escadas da catedral.

Quando olhou para trás, já fora da catedral, teve a imagem do fantasma que se encontrava no alto da torre. O demônio ajeitou o chapéu sobre a cabeça e, de costas, acenou para ele, caminhando outra vez para longe; na direção do vento. O fantasma o observou, até que sumisse de vista e depois voltou para dentro. Podiam não dizer nada, mas um olhar valia mais do que mil palavras e, mesmo que não soubessem quando, ainda voltariam a se encontrar. Estava escrito. Aquelas eram as palavras de Deus.

* * *

**N/A:**

Oi, rs.

Nada como dois gostosões se transformando em duas bichas loucas e apaixonadas ok. Mentire, nem estão apaixonados. Eles apenas gostam de se pegar qtau.

Mas enfim. Lucian, meu violinista. Ruan, o pintor da PP. Os dois são originais nossos que ainda nos tornarão famosas ok.

Não tenho mais o que dizer, só que quero reviews.

bgsnaomelig


End file.
